


Shut Up and Dance

by arazialotis



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arazialotis/pseuds/arazialotis
Summary: A quick drabble of the reader saving Dean from a hook up he’s not interested in





	Shut Up and Dance

The interview had taken longer than planned. But when the sole survivor of a werewolf attack starts crying in your lap - hey, what can you expect? When you had finally wiped the lingering snot and tears off yourself and contacted the boys, they were already at the bar. Of course, their appointments never ran late. Dean made sure of that. But you thought it was important to hold yourself to a higher standard. So when you finally were able to hitch your way to the bar, they were already three drinks in.

You immediately noticed Sam sitting at a high top. He stuck out of the crowd like a sore thumb. His eyes lit up upon seeing you and he waved you over. You made your way through the bustling crowd, avoiding a dance pit rocking out to the jukebox on an empty stage.

“You make any headway with the sheriff?” You yelled over the commotion, immediately getting down to business. You searched over the empty beer bottles.

Sam shook his head no. “What about you and the girl?”

You matched his gesture. “Nothing except two hours of impromptu grief counseling. The least you could have done was have a drink ready for me.” You jokingly complained.

Sam took a sip of his half finished beer before pointing across the bar. “Dean tried. But got stuck.”

You followed his direction, looking across the bar, spotting him sitting next to a pretty little red head you silently envied. “I think you mean distracted.” You corrected Sam.

He chuckled. “After all these years and you still can’t read him. He’s totally not into her.”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes. “Dean’s into anything with breasts and an IQ over 20.”

Sam let out another laugh. “Oh come on, he’s not that bad.”

You raised your eyebrows questioning his statement.

“I mean, just look at him.” Sam directed you back towards him. “He’s not being handsy, which is the first sign. He’s looking around trying to find an escape. And that’s definitely a fake laugh. He’s not into her, he’s just being polite.”

“Guess you should go rescue him then.” You teased.

“Not a chance. He’s getting exactly what he deserves.” Sam argued.

“Do I hint a bit of grudge in your tone?” You smiled.

“Does the name Becky ring any bells?” Sam reminded.

You laughed. “Wedding bells?” You badgered back.

Sam reached over and playfully slapped your shoulder. You let out a small squeal before running over towards the bar. By the time you reached them, you had already put on an act. Changing characters at this point had simply become second nature.

You slide your arm over Dean’s shoulder, catching both of their attention. “Oh, there you are, sweetie.” You gushed, hopping up on the barstool sitting on his lap, surprise registering across his face. “Sorry, I’m late. But this place is new to me, passed it at least once on my way here. Very country chic. Ooh, did you order this for me?” You reached to his untouched beer and sipped down, waiting for him to catch up.

“Uh, glad you could make it, sweetheart.” He rubbed his hand onto your back and over your shoulder. “Was starting to think you might not make it.”

The girl next to you cleared her throat.

“Oh I’m sorry, how rude of me.” You set the beer back down and held out your hand. “Name’s Y/N.”

She took it and briefly shook. “Stella. You know, Dean didn’t mention he was meeting up with anyone tonight.”

“He didn’t?” You turned to look at him, both your faces in playful befuddlement. “It’s probably cause we’re together all the time so its not outta the ordinary, probably not worth mentioning in a casual discussion. But thanks for keeping him company while he waited, Ella…” You felt Dean’s chest stifle a laugh. “I mean Stella.”

“Not to be blunt but you interrupted the middle of our conversation.” She pressed.

You slid off Dean’s lap and put on your best bitch face. “Not to be blunt Stella, but he’s taken. And if your outfit is doing it’s intended job shouting you’re looking for a one night stand, the tall guy with the long hair at the table back there grabbed my ass on the way in, I’m sure he’s more your type.” She scoffed and shook her head in disbelief. Dean stepped down from the stool sensing a potential brawl, preparing to pull you back if needed. But you had it under control, especially when the jukebox switched songs to Stuck Like Glue. “Ooh, babe! I love this song.” You grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. “Bye Bella!” You waved and heard Dean’s high-pitched snicker over the crowd.

You both meandered into the middle of the dance floor. Swaying back and forth to the beat, near each other, but still keeping a respectful distance.

“I guess, I owe you a thanks.” Dean spoke over the music.

“So Sam was right?” Your eyes widened with surprise. “Not your type?”

“Nah, not really… I’ve done a lot of thinking lately… just kinda over all this shallow shit.” He stumbled.

You pressed the back of your hand to his forehead. “You feeling okay?”

He laughed and swatted your hand away. “Stop it.”

You caught a glance of Stella at the bar, still fuming, attempting to murder you with her eyes. “Ohhhh.” You chuckled. “Don’t you dare look back.” You whispered putting both your arms around his neck.

Dean smirked, recognizing the line from one of your actual favorite songs. He gently grabbed your chin and directed you back towards him. “Hey. Just keep your eyes on me.”

You looked at him in confusion but then put it together. You bit your lip and shook your hips a little more vigorously. “You’re holding back.”

“Shut up.” Dean rolled his eyes.

You took his hand and spun yourself under his arm. “And dance with me!”

You both laughed and the room stopped spinning, returning your hands to his shoulders, his hands landed just above your waist and you continued to sway back and forth to the upbeat music.

“I need to stop letting you drive so much.” He scoffed.

“Cause my music is finally rubbing off on you?” You chuckled.

“Yeah, that will never happen.” He assured.

“Admit it Winchester, you’d miss me and my music if we were gone.” You teased.

“You wish.” He jested back.

The songs switch, you immediately recognized Elvis’ most known tune, Can’t Help Falling In Love. Several people left the dance floor as a few couples joined on. You let your hands down and were about to leave, when Dean pulled you back, closer than ever before. Your cheeks flushed.

“The wolf is still on prowl, you can’t just feed me to her.” He moaned as he took one of your hands in his and put his arm to your back pulling you in tight. You laughed into his chest, concealing both your amusement from her but your blush from Dean.

You swayed slowly back in forth to the melody, in an uncoordinated waltz. And for a moment, you allowed yourself to let go of your surroundings and enjoy the butterflies. Dean softly hummed along with the tune.

“Sam better not be getting footage of this.” You tried to joke away the feelings that were on the edge of seeping through.

“Don’t worry, I think something else is keeping him occupied at the moment.” Dean stated.

He spun you around so you could get a glimpse of Stella who had ventured over to his table. You spun back around so Sam couldn’t see your face.

“She actually did it.” You laughed. “Sam’s going to kill me!”

You waltzed back and forth a few moments more, before Dean broke the silence again. “Hey… you wanna get outta here.”

“Just cause you bought me a drink and took me dancing doesn’t mean your lines are gonna work on me.” You bantered.

“No, of course not…” Dean agreed. “I thought, uh maybe you’d want to get out of the crowd, and just like walk and talk or something…” He paused. “And you know, so Sam doesn’t kick your ass.” He added when you didn’t respond.

You smiled. “Yeah… a walk sounds surprisingly nice.”

“Come on then…” Dean led you out of the bar, into the fresh night air. The two of you leaving poor Sam to fend for himself.


End file.
